Hot Chocolate
by Green the Cat
Summary: Of all the things to bond over, of all the times to meet again, of one night with hot chocolate.


Green welcomes you to another story. This one was written for Christmas and I'm just now getting it posted. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: For fuck's sake, I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

Steven sipped at his hot chocolate as he looked over some company files for the day. A spark of red flashed in the corner of his eye and he looked up. A brunette in a red plaid dress walked past him, a black bag with a PokeGear tied to it strapped across her shoulders. Steven frowned as he thought of where he had seen that PokeGear before.

"Hot chocolate with whipped cream.," the brunette said.

The lightly accented voice struck a chord in his memory and he called out to the brunette.

"Kotone, over here.," Steven said, his hand formed a beckoning motion.

The brunette turned to look at him, her white scarf fluttered from the motion. When she saw Steven, her brown eyes widened and she smiled. She gave a few words to the barista before she came over to sit with the silver-haired male.

"How are you, Steven?," Kotone said as she folded her hands together.

"Good. Busy, but good.," Steven answered.

Kotone smiled again and took one of the bottom papers from his file.

"Work during a holiday?," she asked.

Steven resisted the urge to roll his eyes, but chuckled at the Johto-native's antics. Steven blinked at his thought.

"Why are you in Unova?"

"Can I not take a vacation?," Kotone asked in response as her hot chocolate was placed in front of her.

Her gloved hands wrapped around the cup and Kotone breathed in the steam for a moment before taking a drink of the beverage. Kotone stared at him from beneath her lashes as she went through the motions. She smiled when he wrinkled his nose as if to answer her question.

"Now, why are you in Unova, Steven?"

"I took over the company because Dad wanted to retire early… something about chasing his dreams before throwing the company at me.," Steven answered.

Kotone laughed as she held her cup in her hands. Her cheeks were flushed red as she giggled at him. Steven stared at her as she giggled into her hot chocolate.

"Might I suggest something?," Kotone asked.

Steven nodded his head as he drank some of his own hot chocolate. Kotone tapped one slim finger against his papers before she frowned.

"Fewer PokeNavs are sold here, so I would suggest more of the Xtransceivers here in Unova. I would also update your PokeDex model and perhaps invest in the Kalos region."

Steven raised an eyebrow and swallowed his drink. He set his drink down and twirled the cup for a moment before he looked back up at Kotone.

"What?," she asked as she blinked.

"Other than being the best advice I've heard yet… not much other than, do you want to work with me?," Steven asked. The worst Kotone could do was tell him no.

Kotone leaned back and paused for a moment. She licked her lips as she thought. When Kotone returned to her original position, her mouth opened and she spoke.

"What's in it for me?," she asked as she smiled.

Steven blinked before he began his pitch, who wouldn't want someone like Kotone working for them?

* * *

Several minutes, almost an hour, and a few more cups of hot chocolate later, Kotone stopped countering his offers. Steven knew he was persistent when he wanted to be… just ask his PokeMon. He frowned… how long had it been since he'd let his PokeMon out of their balls? Kotone noticed his frown almost as it appeared on his face.

"Steven, what is wrong?"

"Nothing, just thinking about my PokeMon.," Steven answered. He wanted to gauge her reaction to his statement.

Kotone frowned and leaned forward to stare into his aquamarine eye with furrowed chocolate eyes. She stayed like that for several minutes before she sat back down.

"I'll work for you, but only with a few conditions.," Kotone said after a moment of silence.

"What?"

"I am to be your assistant and only your assistant. We are to have a PokeMon battle every day and you are to accompany me on my duties as Champion.," Kotone said.

Steven blinked and thought this over. He was having a hard time finding fault in her argument. After all he did love to travel and he did want to let his PokeMon out more often…

"Damn, you drive a hard bargain."

"It is why you decided to hire me.," Kotone answered as she finished another cup of hot chocolate.

Steven could only nod and smile as he finished his own hot chocolate.

* * *

Kotone twirled in the snow near café they had originally made their agreement. This year had Kotone wearing a green plaid dress instead of a red one, but she happily complied with the Unova holiday of Christmas. The change in the color of her dress had also prompted a change in scarf for Kotone, this year she had a silver scarf wrapped around her neck.

"Investing in Kalos was a good idea… so was the Xtransceiver thing.," Steven said as he followed his assistant. Not that he really minded.

"Hmm, now we just need to work on updating Hoenn itself as our next project.," Kotone said as she spun directly into Steven.

"Oops."

"Not a problem, but look up.," Steven said as he pointed up.

A tiny spring of mistletoe hung above their heads, taped rather innocently to a nearby strand of Christmas lights. Kotone flushed pink before nodding her head. Steven almost asked what she was nodding for when he shocked into silence. Kotone had rather innocently kissed him and was now staring at him rather intently with her large brown eyes.

"What the hell…," Steven muttered under his breath before pulling a box out of his pocket.

Kotone blinked at his turn of speech and frowned before she opened her mouth to protest. She was cut off by Steven.

"You'd say our arrangement is an ideal partnership, right?"

Kotone nodded and Steven continued on.

"An ideal partnership is an ideal marriage… so will you marry me?," Steven asked as he opened the box. He was still standing, but tradition can be forgotten sometimes.

Kotone blinked several times as Steven's heart pounded in his chest. When she finally moved, Steven almost stopped breathing.

"Yes!"

The word sounded loudly down the street as Kotone jumped over to hug him. Her green hat and bow bounced with the jumping motions of its owner. Steven laughed and picked Kotone up to spin her around. Steven kissed her nose before he stepped back to speak.

"Best holiday ever.," Steven said before he leaned down to properly kiss his fiancée.

* * *

What do you think? I personally enjoyed writing this piece, but I'll leave the final judgment up to you guys. So review, reread, redo throwing a pencil at me. Most of all, enjoy your literary journey with me.

Adieu - Green the Cat


End file.
